comienzo de una vida extraña
by OdinDarok
Summary: este es el comienzo de mi vida y la verdad empezó muy extraño


_**El comienzo de una extraña vida.**_

**Por: OdinDarok (Luis Fernando)**

Yo era un pequeño que pensaba como sería mi vida en algún punto del futuro pero solo pensaba poco porque niño pensaría algo que muy poco los adultos se ponen a pensar lo raro de eso fue que me di cuenta que no era como todo pequeño que juega con sus amigos, con sus juguetes, con sus hermanos e incluso son su mascotas. Y desde los 6 años me di cuenta que mi vida empezaba a cambiar por algo que sucedió y es la primera vez que hablare de esto porque para ellos y para mi es prohibido, aun que para algunos sabrán de lo que hablo.

Antes de empezar todo, tengo 17 años ya voy a los 18 y decidí escribir esto para ver cómo reaccionan todos una de las cosas que siempre me dicen cuando llego a hablar un poco de esto lo toman como locura mía y no me llegan a prestar atención pero solo algunos de mis amigos me han escuchado.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 6 años era un pequeño travieso, un día mis padres tenían que ir de viaje y solo iban a ir mis padres y mi hermano, yo me iba a quedar en casa solo con mi abuela y tenía miedo porque mis padres no iban a estar conmigo, era un niño pequeño que tenía miedo cuando estaba solo, un niño que era tímido "aun lo sigo haciendo" y cuando tenía miedo no lo demostraba porque pensaba que no era necesario para mí el miedo no es temer es aprender sobre las cosas que hay en la vida y las dificultades que uno tiene en ellas, pero tampoco significa que no tenga miedo a ciertas cosas (estúpidas arañas), bueno mis padres se iban a ir y temía de quedar solo, mi madre dijo que mi abuela iba a venir dentro de poco para cuidarme mientras ellos no estaban, llega el momento en el que se van y yo quedo solo en mi casa con miedo, transcurrió una hora, después dos y me empezaba a asustar mucho porque mi abuela no llegaba y tenía hambre, como era pequeño no podía hacer nada, de repente escuche una voz pero no tuve miedo sentía que aquella voz era amistosa, era una voz con la cual me tranquilizaba al escucharla y volteé, estaba un chico con un pantalón y una camisa muy raras de cuero negro no le temí porque sentía que era bueno y lo que le pregunte fue que cual era su nombre y él me respondió amablemente.

El – Mi nombre es Álvaro.

Yo – Ahhh oye Álvaro tengo demasiada hambre.

Álvaro – En tu refrigerador hay queso y salchicha, puedes alimentarte de eso Luis.

Yo – Como sabes mi nombre, eres un mago.

Álvaro – No, claro que no (respondió sonriendo).

Yo – ¿Entonces? (realmente no entendía como supo mi nombre pensé que era mago o adivino de los que salen en la televisión).

Álvaro – soy tu amigo y un amigo sabe el nombre de su amigo.

Como era pequeño solo respondí un ligero y tierno – bueno – (aun que no a ya entendido) En ese momento Álvaro me habré el refrigerador y me dice puedes comer solo no te lo acabes todo porque tal vez y tu abuela se tarde en llegar, y yo como un pequeño atragantado respondí con la boca llena de queso que si, agitando la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, pasaron 4 días sin que mi abuela pusiera un pie en casa y yo no estaba asustado para nada, me sentía protegido con Álvaro porque sabía que él no se iría y no me iba a dejar solo, el me cuidaba como lo hacían mis padres me decía que hacer y que nó, me preguntaba que quería, si estaba sediento o con hambre, era lo que más le preocupaba, pasaron otros 2 días – y seguía vivo jajajaja – por el cuidado que me daba Álvaro, cuando de repente tocan la puerta gritando mi nombre y yo reconocí la voz de esa persona, corrí a la puerta y abrí, era mi abuela muy asustada diciendo – perdóname hijo por no venir – y me vio manchado de la cara y me dijo

Abuela – ¿Que comes? ¿tienes hambre mi vida? (asustada)

Yo – No abuelita, estoy comiendo queso y salchichas del refrigerador. (bien feliz de mi vida jeje)

Abuela – Mira ya te cuidas solo hijo, no tuviste miedo de estar solo? (muy apenada o avergonzada o decepcionada la verdad no se).

Yo – No, Álvaro me cuido cuando estaba solo.

Álvaro me hacía señas de que me callara y no dijera nada, y mi abuela empezó a decir Álvaro quien es él y gritaba por toda la casa diciendo – quien anda por ahí – y yo le dije a Álvaro susurrando que por que mi abuela no lo veía y Álvaro me respondió que solo yo lo podía ver y yo sorprendido respondí, ¿qué?, y mi abuela dio un brinco y dijo – que pasa hijo?, me asustaste – y yo entendí rápido y le dije a mi abuela que no pasaba y como pude empecé a llorar y mi abuela me dijo que me tranquilizará que ella ya estaba ahí, me cargo y me puso la cabeza en su hombro y yo volteaba hacia atrás mirando a Álvaro y él me dijo yo horita te explico todo esto, ya que llego la noche y que mi abuela estaba dormida le dije a Álvaro algunas cosas.

Yo – ¿Oye Álvaro que eres un fantasma o un Ángel? (muy confundido por lo que pasaba)

Álvaro – Soy un Guerrero Guardián. (Suspiro lentamente como no queriendo responder)

Yo – ¿Y que es eso?

Álvaro – Soy como tu Ángel que te cuidara pase lo que pase estés donde estés yo estaré ahí.

Yo – ¿Y porque no te había visto antes Álvaro?

Álvaro – Porque no me necesitabas y porque no habías estado en problemas.

Yo – ¿Ahhh y porqué tienes que apareces cuando te necesite? (medio asustado)

Álvaro – Porque ese es mi trabajo y veo que tu eres muy eres especial. (Pensativo y sorprendido a la vez)

Yo – ¿Porqué especial Álvaro?

Álvaro – Porque me sorprende que tú me puedas ver con facilidad y a tan corta edad y entiendas lo que yo te digo, me obedeces y no me tienes miedo de mí, es impresionante que tú puedas hacer eso.

Yo – Entonces tú estarás conmigo siempre ((medio dormido)).

Álvaro – Si, pero anda ya duerme pequeñín que es muy noche. (Sonriendo)

Yo – Si, hasta mañana Álvaro. (Cayendo ya se sueño)

Álvaro – Buenas noches amo.

Fue ahí donde ya no pude responder que porqué amo y tenía que preguntarle eso el día de mañana.

Continuara…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Sé que esto no tiene nada de sentido pero esto es lo que paso y seguiré escribiendo mas para ver quién sabe o puede experimentar así gracias por leer esto.


End file.
